To Protect
by Xth Form Keyblader
Summary: Takes place two months after Dark Signer arc. Although Ruka told him that he is her protector regardless, Rua can't be sure that he can protect her without the power of a Signer. Can Yusei's words motivate him? YuseixRua Friendship; RuaxRuka Siblingship


_Here is a one-shot, focusing on Rua (Leo)'s relationship with Yusei and Ruka (Luna). Just for information's sake, because of the fact that I'm used to watching the Japanese version, I'm going to write with everyone's name in their Japanese version. I will give the name in English, if it changes in the English version, by the same way that I described Rua's name. Also, if I state the Japanese names different from their actual official name, let me now please. After checking Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia, the actual 5Ds anime, and also against my limited knowledge of the Japanese language, I found at least two ways to pronounce the twins' names because of Japanese dialect. Finally, __**Spoiler Alert! **__Anyone who is reading this story without having watched the ending of the Dark Signer Arc will be subject to spoilers. Anyways, off to the disclaimer:_

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe any of the rights to any Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds merchandise, which includes and is not limited to the characters, the locations, the monsters, or anything of the like. And I state now that I am writing this fanfic without any intention to gain any kind of monetary profit off of it.

---

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds:** To Protect

It has been two months ever since the battle against the Dark Signers. Even though he doesn't really get most of what happened, as he was not as close to the fighting as Yusei, Jack, or Crow, Rua (Leo) is sure that a couple of things have changed for sure ever since. First of all, Godwin (Goodwin) has now died, although talking badly of the guy does seem to carry a heavy price if one didn't know the full story. At this moment in time, Yusei, Jack, and Crow are working on various projects: Crow, for example, is working on rallying people in Satellite to work hard on rebuilding their home. After all, there wouldn't be any means to call that place 'Satelite' anymore once the Daedalus Bridge was connected. There would be one Neo Domino City, composed of both Tops and Satellite. Yusei did always mention that in order to create a sense of unity, they should think of themselves as part of one city, instead of two separate ones with different social standings. Even though he didn't really understand anything that was coming out of Yusei's mouth, Rua does at least know that Yusei is right in what he was saying.

Meanwhile, Yusei is working on his D-Wheel (Duel Runner), along with Jack. After all, with the announcement of a new tournament opening up known as the WGRP, Rua knows that Yusei has to compete in it. After all, it is Yusei. Rua can already imagine Yusei winning, as well, although he wouldn't mind if it was himself standing on the podium instead. And him? Well…

"I use my Gaia, the Fierce Knight to attack your Blackland Fire Dragon!" a voice rings out, knocking Rua out of his line-of-thought just quickly enough for him to see his monster get destroyed, reducing his life points down to zero.

"Nice job, Jamie," their teacher, Maria, says with a gentle smile on her face before she glances over to Rua. She then lets out a sigh before she continues, "Rua, did you study? There are many ways to get a monster onto the field and one of them is Fusion! Instead of using Polymerization, you set it down on the field and let it be destroyed by Mystical Space Typoon!" Some of the kids in the class begin to giggle as Rua puts a small pout on his face.

"I would have won with my Deformer (Morphtronics) deck…" Rua thinks outloud, ignoring much of what his teacher is saying to him. He then proceeds to sit down on the sidelines as a girl walks over to him, looking very similar to him. It was his twin sister, Ruka (Luna). Knowing that her brother will be a little bit disconcerted after that match, she decides to come over and sit down next to him as the next match goes on. "I won against that Dark Signer guy with it…"

"You mean 'we,' right, Rua?" Ruka interrupts without losing her gentle tone. Rua then finally begins to pay attention to his sister's presence and looks over to her with a smile on his face. He then looks down to his sister's arm and then finds his eyes wincing a little bit. Of course, when he needed to save his sister from the Arcadia Movement, he wasn't even able to put up a fight against Divine (Sayer). Even worse, it was discovered that unlike his sister, he was completely normal. But, of course, Divine was not exactly the good boy that Aki (Akiza) thought that he was and he could have been lying. Then, Godwin mentioned that he wasn't a Signer as well and that discouraged him, as he seemed to have some idea as to what the Signers were, much more than anyone else did. Probably the straw that broke the camel's back, though, was when Crow became a Signer right in front of him. Sure, Crow was a cool guy, just like Yusei and Jack… But, he was- no, still is- wondering the reason why he couldn't get it himself. As it stood, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and even Aki did more protecting of Ruka than he ever did during all of that.

Could being a Signer really mean that much? Can he really protect Ruka without being one? That's what has been lingering on his mind for the last couple of months and he must admit: it was beginning to take its toll on him.

---

Well, anyways, because of his lack of attention during class, Maria decided to let him stay around and clap erasers. After supposedly learning his lesson, he ends up walking out of the school and begins walking towards the Penthouse. Turning a corner, he bumps into something and rubs his head a little bit. He opens his mouth to say something, before he catches sight of the clothes of the person that he just bumped into. Looking up, he catches sight of a very familiar face. He then smiles before he says, "Yusei!"

"Rua…" Yusei says with his usual cool demeanor.

Shortly, Rua bites into a hotdog while sitting at a café table, with Yusei sitting on the other side. "Interview?" Rua asks, somewhat confused.

"Yeah, Carly wanted it," Yusei says simply. He then sips some water out of a water bottle in his hands before he puts the cap on top of it and places it on the table. "She wanted to know… About the Dark Signers."

And then, once again, the word 'Signer' is brought up once again. The title Dark Signer brings up many memories as well, like his duel against Demak (Devack). That was a good duel, especially the ending of it. However, he remembers facing up against Demak by himself and almost losing to his Earthbound God (Earthbound Immortal) and then Ruka's quick dueling strategy to take down it. And then he begins to think: would he have been able to create a comeback like that? He wanted to keep Ruka out of harm's way, after all… But, he just couldn't seem to do it then either.

"Anything wrong, Rua?" Yusei asks, somewhat worried about his younger compatriot. After all, it isn't like Rua to be quiet, or to have such a somber appearance on his face.

"N- N- Nothing," Rua responds quickly, as Yusei's question snaps him out of his thinking once again. Now that he thinks of it, Yusei has always been there for him and to think that this was all possible because of a chance meeting a few months ago. A few months ago, he was… actually very similar as to how he is now. But, he knows more now. He knows more about his sister's destiny because of the Fortune Cup and Godwin. Even though the school doesn't really notice it, he has become a better duelist now as well. Part of it is simply because of Yusei's direct involvement: giving him advice and leading by example in dueling. Other things have been things going on around Yusei… One thing's for sure: he would have probably not gotten this far without Yusei. _'It is Yusei after all,'_ Rua thinks to himself as a means of convincing himself.

"Hey, Yusei… You can protect Ruka, right?" Rua asks, at least trying to assault the problem in some kind of roundabout way without alerting Yusei as to what is going on. However, Yusei quickly notices the direction that conversation is going in and lets out a small breath. After all, he is not too surprised, after all of the assuring that he tried to do for people to believe that he was the Fifth Signer. Of course, knowing the direction doesn't change his answer in the slightest.

"Not as well as you can," Yusei says simply, with Rua blinking a couple of times. "Just like a card's usefulness is defined by the duelist, a person's usefulness is defined by a person as well: themselves." Rua seems to be a little bit confused as to what Yusei is saying precisely. "However, just like a card is invaluable, so are people."

Rua looks over to Yusei to notice that he is already walking in the direction of his D-Wheel. Now that he thinks of it, Yusei is still working for the WRGP. However, in the back of his head, the gears are beginning to turn once again as the young duelist begins to think about what Yusei means by his words.

---

As Rua arrives home, Ruka, who is watching television at the time, looks back at him and says, "You are kinda late… Something happen on the way home?"

Rua looks over to Ruka before he says, "I ran into Yusei." He puts on a smile on his face before he continues, "He says 'hi.'" Ruka then nods in agreement before Rua looks at the television and then shrugs his shoulders. He then runs up to the couch from behind and takes a leap over the couch's back, landing on the cushion before he smiles to Ruka. He then looks to the television and says, "So, what'cha watching?"

"The City Community Channel. It has a section about the new ice cream store that just opened up," Ruka says before Rua laughs a little bit.

"You really like ice cream, Ruka," Rua explains.

"Not as much as you like food in general," Ruka jabs back, somewhat embarrassed at what her brother just said. And the conversation just kept on going from there…

---

As Ruka has gone to sleep already, Rua is on his way towards his room. Entering the room, he lets out a yawn before he mutters, "Time to sleep… Sleep…" He then proceeds to walk towards his bed before he hears something crumple under his steps. He looks down to catch sight of a piece of paper under his foot. He moves his foot and picks up the paper before he flips it to the other side. His eyes widen as he notices that the paper is his flyer for the World Riding Duel Grand Prix, or WRGP for short.

_'Just like a card's usefulness is defined by the duelist, a person's usefulness is defined by a person as well: themselves… Just like a card is invaluable, so are people.'_

Yusei's words echo in Rua's head before he looks over to his desk to see his textbook, depicting the dueling strategies that can be employed with Fusion monsters. Rua blinks a couple of times before he walks over to the desk and sits down at it.

---

"I'll use my Metal Dragon to attack your weakened Kaiser Dragon!" Rua yells out before a large, silver and shiny metal dragon-like figure constricts a golden dragon and defeats it, making it shatter into pieces, similar to those of a prism. The damage from the battle is enough to reduce his opponent's life points to zero before Rua smiles. "Alright!"

Part of the class, sadly enough, is more stunned at how quickly Rua has progressed ever since yesterday… So much so that when Maria says, "Good job," everyone in the room are possibly on the verge of having a heart attack. Rua, satisfied with himself, moves towards the sidelines, where Ruka is waiting for him.

"Nice job, Rua," Ruka says with a smile on her face. "That combo with Shadow Spell and Slate Warrior was really good." As Ruka turns to some of her classmates to talk, Rua leans forward and puts a smile on his face.

He wants to be the cool guy that Yusei is. He wants to be able to talk to people and have himself taken seriously. And he wants to be strong… After all, he wants to Ruka to still be here. He wants to be useful to her and be her protector. And then, one day, he will become the person that everyone will depend on: like he's wishing to be.

---

_And that's it. Thanks for reading and if you want, can you please give me a review? I must apologize if Rua seems to be a little bit OOC here… And the ice cream idea was taken from Yu-Gi-Oh5Ds Tag Force 4. Bye!_


End file.
